SwEeT cOld
by DeAtH tHe RoSe
Summary: CANCELADO HASTA NUEVO AVISO!
1. prologo

Ya han pasado 2 años desde que los chicos derrotaron al kishin y todo había cambiado bastante, después de todo ya todos tenían 17 años, algunos mas o menos como en el caso de kid que había cumplido los 18 y de patty que tenia 16, era invierno y estaba nevando, lo cual era muy raro pero todo se debía a cierto shinigami loco por la simetría, se preguntaran por que, bueno, solo dejémoslo en que ciertas rubias lo habían convencido de que hablara con su padre

Estaban los todos en la mansión del Shinigami tomándose un chocolate caliente ya que estaban a punto de congelarse menos Tsubaki que se encontraba hablando con shinigami-sama en el Shibusen, mientras que en la mansión los demás trataban de descongelarse sin contar la guerra de bolas de nieve que habían tenido hace algunos minutos, en la cual Black Star se había sobrepasado un poco y las rubias se habían vengado convirtiéndolo en un muñeco de nieve (XD jajaja yo también tengo una lista con la gente a la que me gustaría hacerles lo mismo)

-oigan chicas creo que black star ya aprendió la lección-dijo tímidamente Chrona. Ya había paso largo tiempo desde que Chrona se quedo en el Shibusen, ya era muy amigable y confiaba más en las personas... pero de vez en cuando sobresalía su personalidad con la que la conocieron sus amigos. Había cambiado mucho físicamente, ya no era plana (para que se la imaginen físicamente se parecía a su madre medusa-sama pero su pecho era mas grande y su cintura mas estrecha) su cabello le llegaba un poco antes de los hombros lo que hacia que se viera simétrica (comentario de kid ñyajaja) ya no usaba mas esos vestidos(los de la serie), sino que se vestía con la ropa que le decían maka y liz y ella vivía en la casa del shinigami-sama

-concuerdo con chrona, además si lo dejamos mas tiempo su cerebro se hará mas pequeño de lo que ya es- dijo kid serenamente, kid no había cambiado mucho, ahora era mas alto y sus líneas estaban igual, seguía igual de maniático como siempre

-sin contar que en cuanto salga se pondrá a gritar sobre "como pudimos dejar a alguien tan BIG como el en ese frio lugar y bla bla bla- dijo soul con aburrimiento. Soul era más alto, tenía el cabello ligeramente mas largo y era mucho más musculoso que antes

-aa…tienes razón, pero aun no lo vamos a sacar- dijo maka con algo de recelo.

Maka era un poco mas alta, su cuerpo era muy parecido al de chrona pero con menos busto, tenia la piel blanca y su cabello era mas lardo, casi como el de liz, parecía una muñeca de porcelana según soul, además de que ya no se amarra en dos coletas, sino que se lo dejaba suelto

-chicos tenemos una misión-dijo entrando tsubaki. No había cambiado mucho solo que ahora se peinaba con dos coletas altas(estilo miku)

-o nos van a dejar solas- dijo con tristeza liz y patty. Ahora ambas eran casi del mismo porte, patty tenia el cabello un poco mas largo y liz lo tenia igual, ambas habían pescado un resfriado y no se podían mover mucho

-si lo siento tenemos que irnos- dijo maka a las rubias

-pero Ragnarok no demora en volver del centro, el se puede quedar con ustedes-dijo chrona a lo que las rubias suspiraron un poco frustradas. Hace un año que chrona y ragnakor se habían separado y ragnarok gracias a un invento loco de stein (no quieren saber), había logrado tomar forma humana, el era del mismo porte que liz, de tez blanca ojos y cabello negro y musculoso, después de un tiempo el cambio su forma de ser, ahora era una mezcla de caracteres entre tsubaki, soul y patty

-bien nos vamos- dijo maka

-esperen donde esta black star- pregunto tsubaki al no ver a su novio

-jeje- dijo maka algo nerviosa

-Ya después en la oficina de shinigami-sama-

-que sucede honorable padre- dijo kid

-pues verán, hemos tenido algunas alertas de brujas y necesito que vallan a detenerlas, maka y soul, ustedes irán a México donde se encuentra la bruja, su vuelo parte en una hora y media vallan a alistarse- dijo con su voz infantil shinigami-sama

-hai shinigami-sama- hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la oficina

-black star y tsubaki, ustedes irán a Sídney en California (no se si esta bien el dato XD) a detener a un demonio roba sueños su vuelo sale en dos horas, vallan a prepararse- dijo shinigami-sama tranquilamente

-hai- y se fueron

-a nosotros para que nos llamaste honorable padre- dijo kid con curiosidad

-pues veras kiddo-kun, como tus armas no están en condiciones, tu y chrona-chan irán a investigar a un bosque a las afueras de Moscú se cree que alli irán un grupo de brujas practicantes y necesitamos confirmar esa información, no creo que necesiten luchar pero vallan preparados en caso de emergencia, ustedes salen en una hora así que vayan a alistarse- dijo shinigami-sama seriamente

-hai shinigami-sama- dijeron mientras hacían una pequeña reverencia y salían de su oficina camino a la mansión, ninguna se imaginaba lo que pasaría a continuación ni que cambiaria tanto sus vidas


	2. fria llegada

Pov´s Chrona

Ya había terminado de empacar mis cosas, y esteba lista para bajar y juntarme con kiddo-kun, me había tomado mucho tiempo acostumbrarme a llamarlo así pero al fin lo logre, pero me di cuanta de algo mas, sin quererlo, me había enamorado profundamente del hijo del shinigami-sama, pero se que el nunca me va a mirar mas que una amiga, aunque maka me diga lo contraria, bueno, será mejor no hacerlo esperar mas.

-Chrora, cuídate mucho- escuche una voz a mis espaldas, era ragnarok y patty, quien ya se veía mejor

-hai, y tu cuida mucho a mi cuñadita- dije con una sonrisa mientras ragnarok se sonrojaba y patty reía con un leve sonrojo, hace casi un año que ellos son pareja, a pesar de las quejas de liz, al final termino accediendo al amor de ellos dos, y ragnarok a cambiado bastante desde que esta con patty al igual que patty a cambiado mucho también, son una pareja increíble

-por supuesto- dijo ragnarok mientras me abrazaba, desde que nos separamos, el se comporta como un hermano mayor, de vez en cuando es muy celoso pero sabe que no tiene de que preocuparse de nada, aparte de que cambie físicamente, aumente mi fuerza, pero la oculto, solo algunos saben de ella, lo mismo que mis poderes, al ser la hija de una bruja los herede, pero Shinigami-sama dijo que estaba bien pues no era una bruja, sino una hechicera, que eran algunas aliadas del Shibusen, por lo que ya no me preocupe mas, decían que era igual que blair, pero eso se dice para que no enga problemas con los demás estudiantes del shibusen ya que si lo deseo puedo ser la bruja mas poderosa de todas, incluso mas que maaba, por eso he estado entrenando mas, para lograr dominarlos a la perfección , pensando estas cosas sin darme cuanta baje las escaleras con mis maletas, llevaba mas armas que ropa

-veo que estas lista, será mejor irnos- dijo kiddo-kun apareciendo a mi lado, yo desvié la mirada mientras asentía, ya que siempre que me hablaba me sonrojaba un poco, pero sabia como disimularlo, pero esta vez me tomo por sorpresa

-uh?...bien vamonos entonces que se nos hace tarde- dijo un tanto confundido ante mi reacción pero no dije nada solo lo seguí, nos subimos a un auto que nos llevo asta el aeropuerto, nos sentamos y kiddo-kun fue a buscar los boletos y yo me quede esperándolo viendo por la ventana, pero de pronto escuche que habían puesto la radio en uno de los negocios que se encontraban cerca de donde yo estaba, lo escuche atentamente y la reconocí enseguida, que lloro de sin bandera, esa canción siempre me hacia llorar, pensaba que eso me podía pasar a mi,

_Quédate un momento así_

_No mires hacia mi_

_Que no podre aguantar_

_si clavas tu mirada_

_Que me hiela el cuerpo_

_Me ha pasado antes _

_Que no puedo hablar_

Sentí como los ojos se me humedecían poco a poco, las ganas de llorar eran inmensas por kami-sama que había hecho para que esto me pasara, me levante y me puse a mirar por la ventana, la vista nocturna era hermosa, pero para mi desgracia la canción se escucho aun mas fuerte

_Nunca me sentí tan solo_

_Como cuando ayer de pronto lo entendí_

_Mientras callaba _

_La vida me dijo a gritos _

_Que nunca te tuve y_

_Nunca te perdí y me explicaba_

_Que el amor es una cosa _

_Que se da de pronto_

_En forma natural _

_Llena de fuego_

_Si la fuerza se marchita_

_Sin tener principio llega a su final_

Las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos sin que yo lo deseara, pro que podía hacer, tenia miedo, por eso no me he declaro aun, que tal si me rechaza, o si no me ve mas que una amiga, o si esta enamorado de otra, no lo soportaría, con mis manos tape mis ojos, no me gustaba que me vieran llorar, pero no podía contenerme, estaba profundamente enamorada de ese shinigami, pero no quería que me rechazara, de pronto sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi, abrazándome protectoramente, me di vuelta rápidamente y vi que era soul, el y yo nos habíamos hecho muy buenos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso lo consideraba mi mejor amigo

-Chrona que sucede- dijo mi amiga maka quien estaba delante de mi

-nada es solo que esa canción me hace llorar- dijo poniendo una sonrisa

-pues no deberías llorar por tontos- me dijo soul, el hace mucho sabia lo que yo sentía por kiddo-kun, pero con el no había caso, solo me veía como una amiga y nadie lograría hacerle cambiar de opinión, lo que me entristecía mucho, pero me decían que no perdiera las esperanzas, así que seguía intentando

-mm,…no han visto a kiddo-kun?-pregunte tratando de cambiar el tema

-mmmm…allí viene, chrona antes de que te vayas prométeme que no lloraras mas si- me dijo maka con una sonrisa tierna

-hai- dije feliz mientras la abrazaba

-listo chrona ya tenemos que irnos y to…- se quedo callado al ver a soul y maka abrazándome-que sucede?- pregunto confundido y con un tono de voz celoso, lo cual me confundio

-nada kid-kun, solo nos estábamos despidiendo de chrona-chan- dijo maka con una sonrisa

-esta bien, chrona tenemos que irnos ahora-dijo con una sonrisa a lo que yo asentí, me aferre al brazo de kiddo-kun y nos fuimos a subir al avión, yo me sente al lado de la ventana y el a mi lado, el avión pronto despego y yo miraba el paisaje, aunque mucho no se podía mirar, ya que estaba totalmente oscuro, me empecé a quedar dormida sin darme cuanta.

Cuando desperté me di cuenta de que estaba dormida sobre tu hombro y que tu cabeza se apoyaba sobre la mía, me sonroje mas que los ojos de soul, no me quise mover para no despertarte, además estaba muy cómoda así, poco a poco me volví a quedar dormida, de pronto sentí que alguien me movía el brazo con suavidad, fui despertando poco a poco y me di cuanta que eras tu, ya habíamos llegado, el viaje se me hizo muy corto, pero creo que fue por que dormí mucho en el, cuando el avión aterrizo fuimos a buscar nuestras maletas, aunque tuve un poco de problemas con la mía ya que traía muchas armas, pero no paso nada ya que nos reconocieron como usuarios, luego de eso nos fuimos a una especie de hotel que había a las afueras de la ciudad, una mujer nos atendió, dijo que shinigami-sama nos había mandado la dirección de donde nos hospedaríamos, el lugar estaba en medio del bosque, cuando kiddo-kun lo ubico cree una tormenta de nieve para que nadie nos viera entrar, lo que fue sencillo ya que de por si ya había una, el lugar era muy grande, tenia una cocina, un living, una sala de comunicaciones, y una habitación con dos camas grandes, dos baños y una ventana que nos permitía ver lo que pasaba afuera, claro que del otro lado no se veía nada ya que la nieve no nos permitía ver, lo único malo es que hacia mucho frio, yo llevaba un vestido negro ancho con calzas blancas y unas botas negras, la parte de arriba era larga y abrigadora, pero dejaba ver parte de mi cuello y busto, sobre el vestido tenia una capucha blanca que tenia gorro, me mantenía algo abrigada,

-mmmmmm….-escuche a kiddo-kun quejarse, me di vuelta para mirarlo y vi que estaba mirando el refrigerador, el cual se encontraba completamente vacio

-creo que mañana tendremos que comprar comida para toda la semana- dije con una sonrisa, kiddo-kun me miro con una sonrisa y yo me sonroje, por suerte como hacia frio yo ya tenia las mejillas sonrojadas

-si creo que tienes razón, lo mejor será dormir hasta mañana y por la mañana ir a comprar las cosas para la semana-dijo sonriente, le devolví la sonrisa y nos dirigimos al cuarto, me metí en el baño y me puse la pijama, cuando salí kiddo-kun ya estaba acostado en la suya durmiendo placidamente, sonreí para mi y le imite, esta iba a ser una larga semana


	3. Dulce invierno

General pov´s

Ya habían pasado 6 días, ninguna bruja ni nada de eso había aparecido, tampoco había señales de ningún demonio en los alrededores, pero cada noche hacia mas frio que la noche anterior, ya era de noche y el frio había aumentado aun mas

-kiddo-kun, tu padre llamo, dijo que mañana en la mañana tendríamos el vuelo de vuelta a casa y que lamentaba que todo esto haya sido una perdida de tiempo- dijo Chrona mirando por la ventana

-ya veo y que es esto- pregunto Kid señalando una botella de un extraño color rojizo

-la mandaron Patty y Liz, no se lo que es- dijo Chrona mirando por primera vez al shinigami, quien tomo un vaso de la cocina y se sirvió un poco, Chrona se acerco curiosa y tomo la botella, mira que el color era bastante llamativo y que tenia un olor muy rico, Kid le estaba dando la espalda, Chrona se dio cuenta de que el había dejado el vaso sobre la mesa, dejo la botella cerca del vaso y se acerco al shinigami para saber si estaba bien, puesto que aun le daba la espalda -kiddo-kun, ¿estas bien?- pregunto mientras le tocaba el hombro, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que el Shinigami no le respondía, volvió a tocarle el hombro, mala idea, Kid de un rápido movimiento agarro su mano y la atrapo contra la pared, pero antes de que Chrona pudiese protestar, Death the Kid atrapo sus labios entre los suyos, mientras que los ojos de la pelirosa se ensanchaban a mas no poder, pero rápidamente se dejo llevar por el joven Shinigami, quien al sentir como la bruja le correspondía le soltó la muñeca y la abrazo posesivamente de su estrecha cintura, mientras Chrona pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Kid, ella ya no sentía la pared en su espalda, Kid mordió ligeramente su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar el cual fue concedido, era una jugueteo apasionado de lenguas, Chrona se dio cuenta de que estaba recostada en la cama cuando sintió el suave colchón contra su espalda, pero no solo eso, Kid estaba tratando de bajarle el cierre del vestido que usaba, cosa que logro, y ahora intentaba desabrochar sus brasier, en ese momento Chrona se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y recordó las bajas temperaturas a las que estaban expuestos, iba a decir algo, pero como si Kid leyera su mente le susurro de forma seductora y casi desesperada en el oído

_"Tonight, I'll make you mine, you're going to like it, don't worry abaut that, I can show you the stars, just give your body to me and I promise you love" (Esta noche, te voy a hacer mía, te va a gustar, no te preocupes de eso, yo puedo enseñarte las estrellas, solo dame tu cuerpo, y te prometo amor)"_ Chrona se quedo en shock, pero cuando volvió en si el Shinigami menor ya le había logrado quietar el brasier y miraba sus pechos de forma hambrienta, Chrona trato de cubrirse pero el se lo impidió tomando sus dos manos y sujetándolas sobre su cabeza, Kid la beso para calmarla y transmitirle todo el _amor_ que sentía por ella, cosa que logro, dejo lentamente sus labios para dejar un camino de besos desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta llegar al pezón el cual succiono con fuerza logrando un gemido por parte de la pelirosa, soltó una de sus manos que sujetaban las manos de la pelirosa para masajear el otro pezón mientras que Chrona soltaba aun mas gemidos de placer, con su mano libro trato de desabotonar la camisa que llevaba Kid y demostró se una tarea bastante difícil con una sola mano, entonces Kid dándose cuenta de esto le soltó la otra mano para acariciar su zona intima por sobre su ropa intima, logrando un dulce gemido por parte de la chica, una vez que Kid hubo enrojecido ambos pezones dejo caer la camisa y su saco por sus hombros y se quito los pantalones, quedando en las mismas condiciones que la pelirosa, quien se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa

Kid atrapo nuevamente sus labios con los suyos, Chrona no dudo en responderle, Kid le quito la ultima prenda que le quedaba y la lanzo junto con la ropa intima de la pelirosa, ambos desnudos y disfrutando de las nuevas sensaciones que disfrutaban, Kid besaba el vientre de Chrona mientras introducía un dedo en la intimidad de la pelirosa quien gemía llamando a Kid, disfrutando de lo que el provocaba en ella, Kid introdujo dos dedos mientras atrapaba nuevamente los labios de Chrona, aumento el ritmo de sus dedos mientras que su lengua dejaba un camino desde su cuello hasta su vientre, ella solo gemía y se retorcía del placer que el joven Shinigami le provocaba a gran escala, de pronto Kid saco sus dedos de la intimidad de ella, Chrona levanto un poco la cabeza para preguntarle que pasaba, pero fue a dar directamente al colchón otra vez cuando sintió la suave y caliente lengua de Kid en su intimidad, moviéndose rápidamente, ella gemía y chillaba, no tardo mucho en llegar a su primer orgasmo y Kid seguia entre sus piernas

-eres muy _dulce_- le susurro mientras que abría las piernas de la joven bruja y se posicionaba listo para entrar, Chrona lo abrazo por el cuello y asintió levemente con al cabeza, el entro de una sola embestida rompiendo de una vez la virginidad de Chrona, quien arqueo la espalda mientras enterraba las uñas en la espalda de Kid, quien lamia las pequeñas lagrimas que habían salido por sus ojos, Kid comenzó a moverse lentamente, Chrona aun no se acostumbraba a la sensación del _enorme_ miembro del shinigami en su interior, poco a poco se fue acostumbrando mientras una ola de placer remplazaba rápidamente al dolor, Chrona movía sus caderas pidiéndole al shinigami que no se contuviese, el capto en mensaje y comenzó a aumentar las embestidas, tanto en fuerza como en rapidez, la habitación se lleno de gemidos y chillidos por parte de ella y gruñidos de placer por parte de el, el ritmo había aumentado demasiado y ya ambos estaban utilizando parte de sus habilidades como seres inmortales, Kid sujeto por las caderas y la cintura a Chrona y la levanto y el se sento rapidamente en la cama, sin salirse de ella, obligándola a sentarse sobre el, mientras el aumentaba aun mas la velocidad de las embestidas, Chrona también ayudaba como podía, noto que los ojos de Kid comenzaban a brillar, mientras los suyos le igualaban, estaban cerca de terminar, Chrona sentía como el miembro de Kid se agrandaba aun mas, Kid sentía como la estrecha cavidad de Chrona se ajustaba aun mas a su miembro lo que le causaba aun mas placer, llegaron a un glorioso orgasmo al mismo tiempo y Kid termino de derramarse completamente dentro de la pelirosa proclamándola como suya, ambos cayeron el la cama agotados, tratando de calmar sus respiraciones…

siento que sea corto pero he tenido poco tiempo, se aceptan sugerencias, me dicen s algo esta mal, adiosito xD

DeAtH tHe RoSe


	4. Ice rose

Chrona despertó al día siguiente sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de kid, no quería levantarse pero lo hizo de todas maneras, ingreso rápidamente al baño para no enfriarse mas y se ducho con agua caliente, se vistió de manera simple puesto que la calefacción estaba encendida, llevaba un hermoso vestido morado con encajes que le llegaba después de la rodilla, unas pantis negras y unos zapatos negros con cintas rosas, su cabello estaba suelto y había crecido aun mas, ahora le llegaba hasta la cadera, estaba feliz, fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para cuando el despertara, pero mientras iba pensando vio un pedazo de papel en el piso cerca del espejo por el que se comunicaba con Shinigami-sama y por el cual había recibido la botella de parte de Liz, la recogió y se dispuso a leerla

_"Chrona¡ no beban nada de la botella, al parecer me equivoque y les envié una de esas botellas con afrodisiacos secretas que tiene Patty para no se que, así que no beban por nada del mundo no se que efectos tendrá en ustedes lo lamento. Cariños Liz"_

Las lagrimas caían libres por las mejillas de chrona, entonces lo que sucedió la noche anterior solo fue una _calentura_?, efectos del afrodisiaco?, arrugo el pedazo de papel que tenia aun en su mano, y salio corriendo de allí, salio del escondite sin mas ropa que la antes nombrada y dejo la puerta abierta, sin importarle que una bruja le atacara ni nada, justo cuando salio, hubo una brisa muy fuerte lo que provoco que su cabello se elevara junto con su vestido, haciéndola ver _hermosa_, pero nada de eso importaba, las lagrimas se escapaban de sus mejillas y se unían al viento, corrió durante un buen rato, hasta que tropezó con un hielo que había allí, cortando la panti y provocándose una herida que sangraba y adornaba la blanca y pura nieve, sus lagrimas cayeron sobre la sangre, no podía odiar lo que había pasado, se sentía horrible, por que solo fue una noche, solo _sexo_, pero para ella no fue así, pero que haría, ella lo amaba, entonces de las lagrimas, sangre y nieve, comenzó a aparecer un brillo rojo, como la sangre de chrona, que la dejo ciega por momentos, cuando abrió los ojos en lugar de eso se encontraba una hermosa _rosa de hielo_, con pequeñísimos detalles rojos, chrona la miro, era hermosa, decidió que era mejor volver, pero un hechizo apareció en su mente de manera rápida, miro la rosa, en sus manos se creo una esfera de color fucsia oscuro, con ella recogió la rosa, recitando unas palabras en un lenguaje antiguo, obligo a la esfera con la rosa a entrar en su pecho, mas específicamente a su corazón, poco a poco sintió como un frio extraño la invadía, ya hecho el hechizo decidió volver, después de todo hoy debían volver a Death city

Pov´s Kid

Sentía una fría brisa correr en mi pecho, desperté lentamente, había tenido un hermoso sueño, con chrona, que la hacía mía,_ solo mía_, pero este fue tan real, claro que no era la primera vez que tenia sueños _húmedos_ con ella, pero este fue muy diferente, incluso empiezo a dudar si en verdad fue un sueño o no, me desperté completamente cuando me di cuenta de que estaba en mi cama, desnudo, un momento, yo nunca he dormido desnudo, además como llegue aquí, no recuerdo haberme acostado anoche, en realidad no recuerdo nada de ayer acepto el sueño con chrona, me duche rápidamente y me vestí, mis ropas eran las mismas que uso en Death city pero estas son mas calentitas~, cuando volví al cuarto me di cuenta de que la calefacción estaba encendida, entonces porque hacia tanto frio, fui a la cocina a buscar a chrona pero no la vi

-Chrona- la llame pero nadie respondió, entonces vi un papel arrugado en el piso cerca del espejo con el que chrona se comunica con mi padre, lo recogí pero me di cuenta de que estaba algo mojado, acaso eran lagrimas?, sentí la puerta cerrarse y vi a chrona, estaba mucho mas pálida de lo normal lo que me preocupo mucho

-chrona donde estabas? Estas bien? Estas muy pálida- dije acercándome a ella y tocando su mejilla, estaba helada, la abrase tratando de transitarle un poco de calor, a lo que ella se sonrojo

-estoy bien kid-kun- dijo con una sonrisa, pero era diferente, era algo mas…_fría?_

-esta bien, pero quiero que te abrigues- dije poniéndole mi saco, como Shinigami podía soportar mejor este frio

-bien- dijo y se dirigió al cuarto, desayunamos en silencio, quería preguntarle que le pasaba, se veía triste, pero no me atreví, soy un cobarde, no puedo preguntarle a _la mujer que amo_ desde hace 3 años si esta bien, soy patético, soy un cerdo¡

-kid-kun, tenemos que irnos- dijo mientras que yo tenia uno de mis ataques de simetría, hace mucho que no tenia uno

-bueno- respondí mientras me levantaba, tome nuestras maletas y salimos del escondite, llegamos en poco al aeropuerto, en silencio, se que algo le pasa, pero no me lo quiere decir, seré yo?

-kid-kun ya hay que abordar- me dijo tiernamente, eso me tranquilizo un poco, llegando a casa le diré a maka a ver si ella consigue algo, abordamos el avión, poco después despego, aun tenia sueño así que poco a poco me fui quedando dormido mientras miraba el hermoso paisaje…


	5. Regreso a Death City

si ya se ya se es cortito pero well tratare de actualizar mas pronto, si alguien tiene sugerencias o cosas que le gustaria que pasaran, bueno esto es dedicado a todos los que les gusta el kid chrona y para los que me pidieron mas lemon de parte de otras parejas ñyajaja

Capitulo 5: regreso a Death City

Chrona´s pov

En cuanto aterrizo el avión, tome mis cosas y me baje, claro que seguí las indicaciones, lo menos que quiero en estos momentos es mas problemas, Kid trataba de seguirme el paso, se notaba que estaba preocupado por mi, si pudiese recordar, solo eso, quisiera saber si lo que sentí esa noche fue real o solo fue efecto de la patty´s secret (es el nombre que Patty y Blair le dan a sus bebidas raras) pero no le podía decir: "oye Kid, tuvimos sexo anoche y quería saber si de verdad me amas o solo fue calentura", NO LE PODIA DECIR ESO¡, kami-sama que diablos he hecho para que todo esto me pasara a mi, suspiro, otra vez me sonroje, levante la mirada, Kid iba a mi lado, claro el en su patineta, y yo volando, por cierto mis alas habían cambiado mucho, ahora eran mucho mas grandes y parecían las alas de un vampiro o un demonio, y su color también había cambiado, eran entre un rosado fuerte y un roja, y Maka me había dicho que eran muy bonitas, y que de lejos brillaban mucho, como si estuviesen plastificada, además me dijo que con esas alas me veía sexy, jaja sexy yo, eso si me hizo reír, bueno ya casi llegamos me adelante a Kid puesto que si le veía a la cara me sonrojaría entera, entre rápidamente, Liz y Ragnarok estaban en la sala conversando, salude rápidamente y subí aun mas, cerré la puerta con llave y saque rápidamente la rosa, su frío me molestaba, la deje sobre mi escritorio, frente al cual tenia un espejo, me deje caer en la cama, estaba agotada, mire por el balcón de mi cuarto, el cual obviamente estaba en el segundo piso, recordé la primera vez que había volado con mis alas cristal, así es como les dice Ragnarok, ya que según el parecen de cristal, quien los entiende, el recuerdo fue rápido y repentino

Flash back

_Shinigami-sama me había mandado a entrenar, hace dos meses que me habían separado de Ragnarok y se notaban las diferencias, mi sangre obviamente cambio su color a uno rojo escarlata brillante, además mis facciones se volvieron mas finas, también me volví mas pequeña de porte, ahora era del mismo porte que Maka y mis pechos crecieron rápidamente, por lo cual llame la atención de muchos chicos, además mi cabello también creció, volviéndose simétrico, me concentre en sacar mis alas, al principio me dolió y me costo mucho, tanto que caí al piso de rodillas y me senté en el, sentí una mano en mi hombro, era Kid, me sonroje, el era demasiado lindo_

_-son lindas- me dijo con una sonrisa, no capte al principio hasta que sentí su mano tocar mis alas, y allí las vi, eran grandes, quizás el triple de lo que yo era (sus alas son iguales a las de Maka en karin chibi vampire en el capitulo final XD en el del lago pero de diferente color, lo demás es igual), suspire, como se supone que volaría con ellas, Kid se dio cuenta de ello y saco su patineta, se subió y me tendió la mano, yo solo lo mire confundida_

_-te voy a ayudar- dijo, entonces lo entendí, tome su mano, ambos nos sonrojamos, Kid se comenzó a elevar lentamente mientras yo me levantaba y agitaba mis alas, no me di cuenta de que tan alto estaban hasta que sentí como mi vestido, el cual había sido recortado y cambiado un poco (Liz) comenzaba a elevarse mas haya de mis muslos, solté la mano de Kid y me agarre el vestido mientras mi cara se enrojecía mas que los ojos de soul-nii-chan_

_-que sucede chrona?- me pregunto Kid-kun, yo solo baje la mirada enrojecida, me di cuenta de que estábamos muy alto y me asuste, me distraje, Kid me tomo la mano y acelero mucho la patineta, apenas podía seguirle el me miro, sonrío victorioso, yo no entendí hasta que mire hacia a tras, mi vestido se elevaba hasta mi abdomen, dio un gritito y con mi mano desocupada agarre el vestido_

_-pervertidooo- le grite sonrojada_

_-jajaja- se río mientras frenaba y yo le mire enojada, me eleve hasta su altura, quería golpearlo, suspire cansadamente y me fui_

Fin flash back

Me senté en la baranda del balcón dándole la espalda a mi habitación pensando en por que hizo eso aquella vez, en realidad nunca me lo dijo

-chronaaaa¡- grito una joven de cabello negro con tres líneas blancas al lado izquierdo de su cabeza, se notaba felicidad en sus ojos dorados, entro tan repentinamente (escandalosa), que me sobresalte y me caí hacia atrás, golpeándome en la cabeza con el piso

-Chrona estas bien? Lo siento- dijo Alice, la hermana gemela de Kid, ella llego hace como un año, sorprendiéndonos a todos, pero nos hicimos amigas rápidamente, muy buenas amigas

-si Alice estoy bien, cuando llegaste?- le pregunte mientras me levantaba y sacudía el polvo de mi ropa

-hace bastante, pero decidí ordenar mis cosas primero ya sabes como es Kid- dijo con una sonrisa- hace rato que salieron con Liz a comprar- dijo mirándome a los ojos, Kid pasaba mucho tiempo con su arma, lo que me hacia dudad mucho mas

-y Patty?- pregunte intrigada

-pues no lo se, la vi entrar con Ragnarok a su habitación- me dijo, nos quedamos calladas unos segundos y luego corrimos hacia la habitación de Patty, nos acercamos silenciosamente a la puerta para escuchar, pero no debimos hacerlo, de la habitación salían gemidos y gruñidos de placer

-aaa…mas…rápido…aaaa- se distinguió la voz de Patty mientras gemía, nosotras nos miramos sonrojadas y nos fuimos como si no hubiésemos escuchado nada, menos mal que Liz no estaba aquí…

Well es todo por ahora, nos vemus despues


	6. nueva amiga

soul eater no es mio (lamentablemente) bueno antes que nada se que es cortito y que esta medio fome (segun io xD) pero prometo que se pondra mejor jeje no saben lo que tengo prepara muajajajaja Xd saben q me e fijado que todos mis one-shot no tienen mas de 2 rewier XD nu se es simetrico *o* XD jajaja bueno no los entretengo mas aqui va

Regrese a mi habitación luego de escuchar a Patty y Ragnarok, mi hermano podía ser un depravado total, mire la rosa aun sobre mi escritorio, me senté en la silla y la observe, la toque, era suave y calida, increíble para ser de hielo, era muy parecida a mi, de pronto esta brillo, cerré los ojos, cuando los abrí ya no estaba, me levante rápidamente botando la silla, buscada a donde se había

-chrona-sama gusto en conocerla- dijo una voz dulce, cariñosa y algo infantil, me di vuelta lentamente y a la altura de mi nariz había una especie de muñeca de cristal, tenia el cabello mas largo que ella misma, su cara era muy inocente, llevaba un vestido simple largo hasta la rodilla que dejaba mucho a la imaginación, sus ojos eran rojos, como lo había sido la flor

-quien eres?- pregunte tartamudeando, quien no

-soy su espíritu acompañante, he estado con usted desde que nació, pero nunca pudo escucharme ni sentirme puesto que su corazón y alma no me lo permitieron, pero ahora por fin me a dado la oportunidad y eme aquí chrona-sama- dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa, yo solo estaba asombrada, pero sonreí, supongo que me haría bien algo de compañía

-oye chrona que tal si…- Alice entro sin tocar, sus ojos se achicaron cuando vio a…no se su nombre

-aaa…Alice que te he dicho, a en fin ella es…-dije pero no sabia cual era su nombre

-soy Rose y soy el espíritu acompañante de chrona-sama gusto en conocerla Alice-san- dijo la pequeña haciendo una leve reverencia yo solo sonreí

-kya eres muy linda- grito Alice mientras la abrazaba sonrojada

-Alice a que venias?- pregunte

-a te decía que podíamos sentarnos en tu balcón para conversar sobre lo que te paso en la misión- dijo seria, ya no me sorprendía, después de todo estoy acostumbrada a que me lea la mente, aunque esta vez me pillo con la guardia baja

-Claro- le dije y las tres nos acercamos al balcón, pero vimos algo que no me esperaba ver, que no quería ver, Kid estaba en la entrada con Liz, se estaban…besando?, no, no, no podía ser, quería salir de allí, salte sobre el balcón y mis alas aparecieron, saliendo rápidamente

-chrona-sama- escuche que rose me llamaba, pero yo seguí, mis lagrimas nublaban mis ojos

-chrona- grito Alice desde el balcón pero ya nada me importaba

Kid´s pov

Me había hecho muy bien hablar sobre mi preocupación con Liz, ella era como mi madre, claro que yo tenia a mi madre y la amaba mucho, pero sobre estas cosas prefería hablarlas con Liz, en especial por que ella mando esa botella

-pues creo que deberías averiguar lo que pasos- dijo Liz con una sonrisa

-tratare- dije también sonriéndole, la abrase, hora era un poco mas alto que ella

-chrona-sama- escuche un grito en lo alto, nos separamos pero solo vi una pequeña cosa de cristal

-chrona- grito mi hermana desde el balcón con una mirada triste, yo no entendía que pasaba, hasta que me di cuenta, desde arriba las cosas se ven diferente de lo que parecen, iba a ir tras de ella, pero Liz me detuvo junto con Alice

-necesita un tiempo a solas para pensar, y tu recordar, por que tu eres el problema pervertido- me dijo Alice mientras que tomaba las bolsas que tenia en la mano y entraban con Liz, yo las seguí, de verdad necesitaba recordar

Chrona´pov

-chrona-sama- me gritaba rose, no sabia desde hace cuanto estaba volando pero estaba cansada, me detuve, mientras secaba mis lagrima, sentí una pequeñita mano en mi hombro, era rose quien sonreía comprensivamente

-estamos muy lejos- me dijo mientras volteaba, yo también lo hice, en ese momento death city se veía tan lejana, y lo estaba, necesitaba descansar, así que descendí al bosque, que parecía no terminar, me recargue en el tronco de un árbol una vez tocado el piso, sin quererlo volví a llorar, sin querer me quede dormida, cuando desperté ya estaba atardeciendo, pero rose no estaba

-rose?...-la lame mientras lentamente me levantaba

-aquí estoy chrona-sama- dijo apareciendo de entre los arbustos con una manzana- es para usted- me dijo tiernamente

-muchas gracias, quieres- le dije ofreciéndole, a lo que ella asintió, de mi cabello el cual estaba tomado, saque una pequeña daga, no mas grande que mi mano y partí la manzana, una vez que terminamos de comer comenzamos a caminar de vuelta a death city, ya casi era de noche así que debíamos apurarnos

-nee chrona-sama podría hacerle una pregunta?- me dijo rose quien se encontraba en mi hombro

-claro-dijo con una sonrisa

-usted…que siente por el joven death-sama- me pregunto mirándome, yo solo me sonroje y comencé a decir incoherencias

-pa-para q-ue quiere-s saber?- le pregunte nerviosa

-pues es que si no lo amara no habría escapado de la mansión como lo hizo hoy- me dijo seriamente, yo me congele, pero era obvio que ella supiera, si depuse de todo ella era parte de mi

-jeje si tienes razón, pero ya no tiene sentido amarlo tanto- dije triste

-chrona-sama lo que usted vio no fue lo que creyó ver, ellos no se habían besado, solo se estaban abrasando- me dijo rose con una sonrisa, la mire sorprendida, ella no me mentiría, por dios que vergüenza, quería decir algo pero una presencia me puso alerta, salte hacia atrás justo antes de que algo me atacara, estaba oscuro, no podía ver mucho

-que buena cena, tres almas, que buen buffet-grito algo desde la oscuridad, logre esquivar otro ataque, se notaba que la criatura era grande y… un momento, dijo 3 almas?, pero si solo estoy yo? A no ser que …, me distraje mucho y esa cosa logro golpearme, estrellándome contra un árbol

-chrona-sama- me grito rose, trataba de recuperarme del golpe, sentí como se acercaba de nuevo, mierda que hago, bien si no me queda de otra, entonces tendré que utilizarlos,

-chronus- dije mientras que mi mano derecha señalaba donde yo sentía al enemigo, para que de la tierra serpientes aparecieran, lo que me dio tiempo do sacar mis alas y elevarme, pero el maldito me tomo del pie, elevándose conmigo, una vez fuera del bosque pude verlo bien, parecía un lobo, pero tenia mal piel que pelo, su cara era deforme, me dio repulsión de solo verlo

-suéltame bastardo-grite furiosa mientras elevaba mi pierna con el y lo golpeaba hacia arriba, volé junto con el mientras seguía golpeándolo, obviamente no tan fuerte para poder alcanzarlo y seguirlo golpeando

-es tu fin- le dije mientras lo volvía a patear y el se elevaba, escupiendo sangre, me prepare para cuando bajase, en mi puño se acumulo gran cantidad de energía, lo vi bajar a gran velocidad, lo atravesé con mi puño y tomando su alma

-chrona-sama esta bien- me pregunto rose preocupada

-si, vamos a casa- le dije con una sonrisa

-chrona- escuche que me llamaban pero no supe ya que de un momento a otro me había desmayado…

eso es todo amigos XD por ahora, tengo tarea, puto liceo pero bueno, mmmmmmmmmmmm podria dejarles un pequeñito adelanto... na jajajjaja tal vez la proxima, saluditos a mi hermana nesha XD ñyajajaja nus vemos prontito bay bay


	7. entre verdades y confucion

kire estoy de vuelta, he intentado hacer este cap un poco mas larga por que no podre actualizar en un tiempo, T.T pero prometo volver (inner: y que pasa si el psiocogo te interna yO:no importa me escapare de alguna manera) jeje antes de empezar voy a responder algunos rewier

sombra:no no podras por que mi dinosaurio te atrapara primero XD naa jeje, aqui la conti jeje

Prantz Evans: jeje yo tambien odio quedarme con ganas jeje

xXAiko-HayashiXx: jeje que bueno que te halla gustado, y en realidad si todo paso muy rapido, como en la vida real

Bou-chan nyappy: que bueno que te guste jeje y cuando ando de buenas no mas actualizo rapido jeje

Nesha Stela Moon: nee one-chan que bueno que te gusto mi fic jeje y si pobre chrona, pero aun queda mucho jeje

Nikolas Sur: jeje si es que me emocione jeje gracias por todo jeje saluditos nico-chan¡

Nayasha The Otome: jeje espero que con esto entiendas un poco mas jeje ademas ella se fue por que no soporto ver a kid "besarse" con su amiga, casi hermana

Meikyuu Butterfly: que bueno que te gusta jeje y es verdad, el mundo necesita mas kid Xchrona, jej y sobre lo ultimo jeje solo yo se y no voy a deci nada asi que vas a tener que leer ñyajaja

bueno esos son todos espero les guste aclaraciones al final XD

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7: entre verdades y confusión<p>

Sentía un horrible dolor de cabeza, abrí lentamente los ojos, la luz me cegó momentáneamente, me incorpore un poco adolorida, pude ver frente a mi una cabellera blanca y un par de ojos rojos que me miraban preocupados

-chrona que bueno que despertaste me tenias preocupado- me dijo soul con una sonrisa

-que sucedió? donde esta maka? y rose?- pregunte mientras me tocaba el costado derecho de mi cintura, estaba vendado

-pues te desmayaste cuando fuimos a ayudarte cuando te atacaron, al parecer por la adrenalina no sentiste la herida hasta que fue peligroso, maka fue a comprar unas cosas para la cena y quien es rose?- me dijo y pregunto mi amigo hermano, yo suspire, entonces me di cuenta de que tenia un tatuaje en forma de rosa con espinas en el hombro y de el salio rose con una sonrisa algo triste

-soul ella es rose- le dije con una sonrisa mientras que soul miraba sorprendido, yo solo reí

-tu eres un Evans verdad Evans-sama- dijo rose con una sonrisa

-si pero dime soul-dijo un tanto molesto

-okis pokis soul-kun- dijo rose con una infantil sonrisa

-chrona a pasado algo durante la misión?- me pregunto soul, yo me sorprendía

-por que lo preguntas-dije un tanto nerviosa

-digamos que cuando te fuimos a ayudar fue porque Alice nos llamo "tranquilamente" para que maka la ayudase a encontrarte- hizo énfasis en tranquilamente, eso quería decir que Alice se había desesperado muchísimo, me reí un poco, pero soul me miraba serio, suspire, no quería pensar en eso, pero tenia que decírselo a alguien, pero si se lo decía a soul o a las chicas kid terminaría muy machucado, así que decidí fingir que nada había pasado

-no paso…nada- tengo que admitir que me costo muchísimo decirlo

-segura- me pregunto dudoso

-si-le dije sin mirarlo a los ojos, si no sabría que mentiría

-esta bien-dijo no muy convencido, en ese momento entro maka, con unas bolsas

-hola chrona que bueno que estas bien- me dijo maka con una sonrisa, pero vio a rose y se quedo sorprendida pero después sonrío

-hola señorita maka-sama- dijo rose tranquilamente

-kire que tierna-tuvo la misma reacción que Alice, yo solo me reí, en ese momento sonó el teléfono y maka contesto

-hola, si Alice ella esta aquí, si esta bien, espera, hola Kid, si chrona esta bien, no, no necesitas, hola, hola?- converso maka por el teléfono, pero corto pronto

-Que sucedió?-pregunto soul confundido

-ah…Kid viene en camino- dijo rápido, me sorprendí, pero en seguida el miedo y el nerviosismo volvió, me levante, tome a rose y me despedí cuando llegue a la puerta y corrí lo mas rápido que pude hasta que llegue a un pequeño parque cerca de shibusen, estaba cansada y me comenzaba a doler la herida, así que me senté un poco, hace algunos años había estudiado medicina con nyggus-sensei, por si fuese necesario en las misiones, y sabia que la herida se me había abierto por haber corrido, mira a rose, quien me miraba preocupada

-estoy bien, solo necesito que me vuelvan a curar la herida- le dije con una sonrisa mientras me levantaba y camina en dirección al shibusen, rose me seguía en silencio, entre en el shibusen y me dirigí directamente a la enfermería, rose estaba muy seria, entre y vi a nyggus-sensei, leyendo algo, al verme se sorprendió, pensé que era por rose, pero ella no estaba, y mi tatuaje había vuelto a aparecer

-chrona, que sorpresa que te trae por aquí- me pregunto con una sonrisa pero el ver mi venda con algo de sangre, comprendió de inmediato

-siéntate, traeré las vendas- asentí tome asiento mientras me sacaba el vestido y miraba la herida, nyggus llego y me examino, no era muy profunda pero de todos modos había que detener el sangrado, me dolió hasta que termino de ponerme el vendaje y me volví a colocar mi vestido, ella me miraba seriamente

-gracias nyggus-sensei- le dije sonriente

-de nada-dijo un poco mas calmada pero seriamente

-donde te hiciste esa herida?- me pregunto mientras yo atravesaba la puerta

-algo me ataco en el bosque- le dije mirándola sobre mi hombro y por lo que vi se sorprendió, yo me fui, debía hablar con shinigami-sama, no podía volver aun a la mansión Death, necesito pensar en muchas cosas, todo esta pasando muy rápido, además aun me duele el cuerpo, Kid no fue muy delicado que digamos, estaba segura que la cama se rompería en cualquier momento, me sonroje, maldita pervertida deja de pensar en eso, llegue a la Death room, suspire para calmarme, entre lentamente, cada vez me latía mas rápido el corazón

-hola holitas chrona-chan- me dijo con voz infantil, agache levemente la mirada

-buenas noches shinigami-sama-dije muy bajito

-sucede algo chrona-chan, que haces aquí deberías estar en casa- me dijo shinigami-sama

-vera shinigami-sama yo…etto…quería saber si mi habitación en shibusen aun esta disponible- pregunte mientras jugaba con mis dedos para pasar el nerviosismo

-si esta como la dejaste, pero porque preguntas- me dijo con un tono confundido

-es que quisiera pasar aquí la noche, y tal vez, por un tiempo- dije sin mirarle a los ojos, o mascara en este caso

-no tengo problemas en que te quedes en tu vieja habitación, pero porque?- me pregunto

-es que…es algo complicado, y difícil de explicar-dije esquivando su insistente mirada, o si como si le fuera a decir: "es que tuve relaciones con su hijo y me da algo de vergüenza mirarlo, además de que creo que estoy embarazada", NI LOCA SE LO DIRIA ¡JAMAS!

-bueno…pero espero que en algún momento me lo cuentes- me dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza y yo le sonreía con una mejilla sonrojada

-hai…buenas noches shinigami-sama- dije mientras me despedía y salía lo mas rápido que pude, en un santiamén llegue a mi habitación y cerré la puerta mientras que me recargaba en ella y me dejaba caer en el piso, mis lagrimas comenzaban a caer lentamente, me tape la cara mientras mi llanto aumentaba aun mas

-chrona- me dijo alguien desde mi cama, levante la mirada sorprendida y asustada

-Alice…que haces aquí?-pregunte mientras escondía mi cara y trataba de simular que no había pasado nada

-sabia que estarías aquí, sabia que en cuanto te enteraras de que Kid te iría a buscar escaparías y como no te gusta molestar, vendrías aquí- me dijo mientras se agachaba delante de mi y me miraba preocupada-chrona que sucede, por que lloras- me pregunto, ya no aguante y la abrase mientras lloraba en su hombro, le contaría todo, necesitaba desahogarme un poco, todo era demasiado rápido

Kid´pov

Me apresure en llegar al apartamento de maka y soul, necesitaba ver a chrona, saber que estaba bien, abrí la puerta sin siquiera golpear primero, me arrepentí, vi lo que jamás espere ver, soul y maka besándose apasionadamente en el sillón, mientras que soul no tenia su playera puesta y maka tenia la blusa abierta, me sonroje y al parecer ellos aun no se daban cuenta de mi presencia, me aclare la garganta y ellos se separaron sonrojados, maka se fue corriendo de allí a su cuarto y soul me miro enojado

-Kid eres un inoportuno- me dijo con una sonrisa medio lado

-no quería importunar, donde esta chrona-dije al no verla, soul suspiro

-llegas tarde shinigami, ella se fue hace mucho, para ser especifico, se fue en cuanto maka le dijo que vendrías- me dijo seriamente, yo me sorprendí, estaría enojada conmigo, de pronto estornude sin razon

Chrona´pov

-maldito pervertido como se atreve, en cuanto lo vea- grito Alice mas que sonrojada después de haberle contado todo, rose solo miraba la escena con una sonrisa algo melancólica, aunque no entiendo porque

-cálmate Alice, sabes, será mejor dejar esto en el pasado- dije recostándome en mi cama, los ojos me ardían

-chrona no puedes dejar las cosas así- me dijo Alice

-si puedo y lo haré, de verdad no me quiero calentar la cabeza* por estupideces- le dije seriamente

-pero chrona- me dijo

-pero nada, mi decisión ya esta tomada, no quiero seguir sufriendo por el pasado- dije con algo de melancolía, Alice suspiro resignada

-bien, si esa es tu decisión la respetare, pero pienso que deberías hablar con el, el de verdad no recuerda y se que esta desesperado por lo mismo- me dijo con una sonrisa, se la devolví

-tal vez, pero por el momento ya sabes cual es mi decisión- le dije seriamente ella volvió a suspirar

-bien, también prometo no decir nada y no matar a mi hermano a patadas por pervertido- me dijo Alice mientras levantaba una mano en son de promesa, yo solo reí y rose sonrío alegre, pero cambio su semblante a uno serio al recordar mi herida-investigare sobre la criatura que te ataco, a todo esto que paso con el alma-me pregunto

-pues no lo se-dije mientras me recostaba cansada y adolorida

-bien averiguare lo que pueda con lo que me has dicho y te avisare en cuanto tenga algo

-bien, espero y cumplas jeje, bien ya es algo tarde será mejor descansar, o es verdad, rose, como lo haré- me dije mientras me ponía en pose pensadora*, y se me ocurrió una idea, con mi magia, hice una hermosa cama de un poco de cartón que tenia guardado y algodón de mis almohadas, las cuales repare enseguida

-listo- dije alegre

-muchas gracias chrona-sama, pero no tenia por que molestarse tanto- me dijo algo apenada, se parece a mi

-no te preocupes, además no quiero que estés saliendo y entrando de mi hombro, no te lo tomes a mal, es que me siento incomoda y me duele mucho-dije con una sonrisa y ella asintió

-OK- dijo mientras se acostaba en la pequeña camita

-kire que tierna-dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo, jeje tanto tiempo con ella me contagio algunas manías XD, Alice se fue mucho mas tranquila, y yo me recosté muy cansada

-chrona-sama, no se preocupe por lo de las almas, vera yo también cuento como una y además aun quedan fragmentos de otra alma en su cuerpo-me dijo sonriente, me sentí aliviada, sonreí y poco a poco me quede dormida

Alice´pov

No me gusto para nada lo que a pasado, pero bueno, chrona tomo su decisión y yo debo respetarla, aunque no me guste, llegue a la mansión y Kid me miro entre preocupado y serio, normal del hermano sobre protector

-hola- le dije con una sonrisa

-donde estabas, te he estado llamando- me dijo "tranquilamente"

-estaba conversando con...chrona- dije mientras me encaminaba a mi cuarto

-chorna? Donde esta- dijo con un tono de voz desesperado

-tranquilo ella esta bien, pero no vendrá durante algún tiempo- le dije seriamente, el se sorprendió pero después asintió triste y con un semblante de culpa, espero que recuerde pronto, yo por mientras averiguare un poco sobre la poción de Patty y porque el no recuerda

-buenas noches Kid- dije mientras lo abrazaba

-buenas noches Alice- dijo mientras se iba a su cuarto, subí rápidamente y fui a la habitación de Patty, golpe y Patty salio a recibirme

-hola hermanita de Kid jeje- canturreo Patty infantilmente pero al verme seria ella supo que esto era serio

-necesito hablar contigo- le dije, ella me invito a pasar y yo me senté en la cama, como a Kid ya se le había pasado un poco lo de la simetría, un poco, y fue una graciosa historia, digamos que ahora Kid sabe que a chrona no le gusta que la midan, jajaja, le dejo el puño marcado en el ojo, vaya que chrona tiene su carácter, jeje y creo que eso cautivo a Kid, o y no solo a Kid, mi hermanito tiene terreno ganado, pero aun tiene competencia, muy buena competencia, en fin, las chicas pudieron tener cuartos separados, por fin, aunque Patty ya no es tan buena niña como yo pensaba

-Patty necesito saber que tiene esta bebida- le dije mientras le daba la botella, esta casi llena ya que solo Kid había bebido

-donde la conseguiste- me pregunto

-eso no importa, lo que pasa es que un amigo mío tomo un poco pero no puede recordar nada de lo que paso el día anterior, por que?-pregunte intrigada

-bueno eso es un efecto secundario poco común, en realidad solo se da en un tipo de persona, los shinigamis-mierda me descubrió- así que Kid no puede recordar, mmm..., tengo una teoría pero no estoy muy segura, veras, el si recuerda, pero lo mas seguro es que piensa que es un sueño o algo por el estilo, pero al no estar todo el recuerdo, el piensa eso- me dijo seriamente

-y que podemos hacer para que recuerde- pregunte

-pues nada, es un efecto secundario, en un par de semanas lo recordara, hasta entonces solo tendríamos que acercarlos y hacer que se declare de una vez-dijo Patty tan exasperada como yo

-bien entonces nos vemos mañana Patty, buenas noches-dije mientras salía de la habitación- no dejes que Ragnarok entre en la noche- vi como se sonrojaba completamente, reí y cerré la puerta, me fui a dormir, si que serian semanas complicadas, en especial por que aun no tengo arma¡, ah, por que todo es tan complicado?...

* * *

><p>jeje eso es todo, ahora aclaro<p>

1*: es una frase chilena que se refiere a que no va a pensar mas en el asunto por ahora, o eso tengo entendido yo

2*: es como la pose de "el blog de la feña", un programa chile, busquen para poder saber jeje, aunque la wea es terrible de fome (opinion mia)

bueno queridos lectores esto es todo por hoy, pero como la historia tambien es de ustedes les tengo una peticion, veran no revelare nada, pero ustedes deben eligir si hay baile, o teatro, aunqeu yo me inclimo mas al baile jejeje pero eso queda a decision de ustedes, nos vemus prontito jeje portence mal XD


	8. entre verdades y confucion parte 2

VOLVI¡ despues de mil años volvi jejeje naaa gracias a todas las personas que leen mi fic, gracias a ustedes continuo esta historia, okis pokis aqui la conti jeje ojala les guste muy pronto sorpresas

Capitulo 8: entre sentimientos y confusión parte 2

Chrona´pov

Ha pasado casi dos meses desde que me fui de la casa de shinigami-kun, me he alejado mucho de los chicos, claro que no a Ragnarok y a alice ya que Ragnarok es como mi hermano y alice por que ella sabe lo que me pasa y se que trata de ayudar, pero en verdad prefiero olvidar, ahora tenemos clases separadas asi que nos vemos poco y los exámenes han sido muy difíciles, pero gracias a rose que me ayuda a estudiar, me ha sido mas fácil entender la materia, lo bueno es que falta poco para que por fin se acabaen las clases y tendremos vacaciones, en cuanto sono el timbre tome mis cosas para irme, pero alguien me toco el hombro, me gire levemente para ver quien era, se trataba de justin, me di la vuelta completa mientras le sonreia

-hola justin-le dije con una sonrisa

-hola chrona-chan ¿Cómo has estado?- me pregunto devolviéndome la sonrisa

-bien, un tanto cansada de tanto examen pero lo bueno es que mañana salimos de vacaciones-dije feliz, el me sonrio tambien feliz

-y dime…tienes algun plan para esta tarde?-me pregunto levemente sonrojado

-pues, queria ir a ver algun departamento, creo que he ahorrado lo suficiente estos ultimos años y me he hecho una pequeña fortuna-le comente mientras le sonreia

-oh genial, yo conozco algunos departamentos espectaculares, si quieres te los enseño?-me dijo emocionado, yo sonreía

-claro seria un placer pero deja ir a cambiarme de ropa y nos vemos en la entrada en 15 minutos bien-le dije y el asintió, me retire rápidamente a mi habitación, deje los libros sobre la cama y tome la primera ropa que encontré, un jeans negro ajustado, una polera manga 3 cuartos negra con encaje un polerón negro de airón Maiden XD, me puse zapatillas ya que supuse que caminaríamos bastante, me tome el cabello en una coleta baja al lado izquierdo de mi cabeza y salí de mi habitación, pronto llegue a la entrada de shibusen, allí estaba el esperando, llevaba puestos unos pantalones y una camisa manga corta con la cara de shinigami-sama, sonreí, ahí ciertas cosas que nunca cambian

-y bien, por donde comenzamos-le pregunte mientras cruzaba mis brazos detrás de mi espalda, el se sonrojo un poco, aunque yo no entendí por que, rose se rió, ella iba en mi hombro, obviamente dentro, aun no quería que los demás se enteraran de su existencia hasta que yo e acostumbrara a ella

-se sonroja por que al cruzar tus brazos detrás de tu espalda has empujado el pecho hacia delante- me dijo, me sonroje enormemente y solté mis brazos, mire a otro lado

-comenzaremos en el centro, te parece-me pregunto mientras me miraba sonriente

-claro-dije para tomarle la mano, ambos nos sonrojamos, nos encaminamos hacia el centro, por un momento senti como si alguien me mirara, pero lo mas seguro es que fue idea mía

-general pov

-maldito como se atreve a quitarme a MI chrona me las pagara-gritaba Kid desde la entrada del shibusen, el, Ragnarok, Alice y las Thompson habían visto a chrona ir hacia la entrada y la habían seguido, pero claro que la situación da para mal pensar según Kid

-hey¡ déjala, después de todo ella es SOLTERA y HACE LO QUE QUIERE-le dijo Alice malévolamente

-Soy soltera y hago lo que quiero, soy soltera y hago lo que quiero- cantaban Patty y Liz he increíblemente Ragnarok, pero claro el lo hacia a su genero, y lo hacia por que le gustaba molestar al rayitas

-no es justo, ella se enojo con migo y ya no me quiere, es por que soy asimétrico?...-murmuraba cosas incoherentes Kid en el piso con un ataque potencial de depresión, a todos los demás les salio una gotita detrás de la cabeza, en eso llegaron maka y soul

-que le pasa a Kid?- pregunto maka en el mismo estado de sus amigos

-es que chrona salio con Justin hace unos minutos-le dijo Alice, Kid se deprimió aun mas a tal punto que parecía un muerto, Patty y Ragnarok lo comenzaron a picar con unos palitos que quien sabe donde salieron, claro que uno de cada lado para que fuera simétrico

-Alice estas pensando lo mismo que yo?-le susurro maka a Alice en el oído

-o claro que si- le respondió sonriendo al ver lo que ella pensaba

-adiós nos vemos después- dijeron las chicas mientras se llevaban a las hermanas Thompson con ellas

-y a ellas que les paso?-le pregunto Ragnarok a soul , quien solo se encogía de hombros y arrastraba a Kid con ellos

Chrona´s pov

Ya habíamos recorrido la mayor parte de la ciudad y aun no encontraba algo que me gustara

-ven, ya se que lugar te va a gustar-me dijo Justin mientras me tomaba la mano y me obligaba a seguirlo, caminamos un par de cuadras mas hasta llegar a un edificio muy parecido a los oros, subimos hasta el ultimo piso

-no veas-me dijo mientras me tapaba los ojos por detrás, caminamos durante un rato hasta que nos detuvimos completamente

-muy bien, ahora puedes ver-me dijo mientras me destapaba los ojos, los abrí lentamente para acostumbrarme a la luz, pero al poder ver bien me sorprendí enormemente (sus ojos se pusieron al estilo vampire Knight (no se si esta bien escrito)), era hermoso, tenia una enorme sala, una cocina estilo americana grande, tenia unas 5 habitaciones a la vista, dos baños, era enorme

-que te parece?- me pregunto emocionado al ver mi reacción

-es hermoso, esta genial, pero seguramente es muy caro, no podré pagarlo-dije algo triste, de verdad me gustaba ese lugar

-pues, a decir verdad es mío, me lo regalo mi padre para mi cumpleaños, pero ya tengo tantas cosas que pensé en arrendarlo-me dijo mientras me miraba, yo estaba mas que sorprendida

-no sabia que eras rico-le dije aun en estado de shock

-no lo soy, solo estoy acomodado, en fin, te gusta?- me pregunto

-claro que si-le dije entusiasmada

-es tuyo-me dijo mientras me sonreía y me ponía las llaves delante

-que?-le pregunte en estado de shock aun mayor

-es tuyo, recuerdas que yo te debía un regalo de cumpleaños del año pasado-yo solo asentí-pues, este es mi regalo para ti- me dijo mientras me entregaba las llaves, salí de mi shock y salte de felicidad, lo abrase, pero debido a la fuerza nos fuimos al piso yo encima de el, muy cerca de darnos un beso, cada vez mas cerca, hasta que sentí una luz como un flash, me aleje rojísima de el

-muchas gracias, no tenias por que- le dije aun sonrojada

-no es nada, es lo menos que podía hacer, además, así podrás gastar el dinero que tenias para comprar unos hermosos muebles, además quiero que me invites para cuando este todo listo-me dijo con una sonrisa, es idea mía o hace calor?

-claro- tartamudee kami-sama ayúdame

-bien me tengo que ir-me dijo mientras me daba un beso muy cerca de los labios-adiós-me dijo desde la puerta, yo aun estaba en shock, mire las llaves, sonreí, tendría mucho trabajo aun

Alice´s pov

No puedo creer lo que mis ojitos vieron, claro que se me olvido quitarle el flash a la cámara y tuvimos que huir, pero, por kami, chrona si que tiene un pretendiente muy bueno, mira que regalarle un departamento

-vaya, chrona si que tiene suerte- dije con una sonrisa

-así es-dijo aun sorprendida Liz, nos sentamos en una heladería a esperarla, si es que salía

-tengo una idea-dijo Patty maligna, me dio un poco de miedo

-que es?-pregunto maka del mismo modo

-vengan-nos dijo Patty

General pov

Las chicas miraban sorprendida a Patty, quien diría que una mente tan infantil

-bien, lo haremos-dijo Liz no muy convencida

-después de todo chrona se merece lo mejor-dijo maka, Alice miraba triste al cielo, su hermano estaba perdiendo la batalla, y eso la entristecía mucho, pero tal vez con esto se diese cuenta de que chrona le correspondía o al menos que hiciese el intento de conquistarla...

* * *

><p>well eso es todo jeje tal vez la proxima vez les guste mas, no saben lo que se viene muajajajaj bueno me voy antes que los del manicomio me atrapen (enfermero:oye alli esta) mierda¡ me vouy chaooooooooooooo<p> 


	9. anime, codsplay, que mierda¡¡

jeje estoy de vuelta, este capitulo esta mejor que el anterior y aclaro, el justin delq ue ha blo es el del anime si ese wuachito riko (babas) XD jajaj bueno aqui dejo la conti, disfruten rews¡

Capitulo 9: anime. Codsplay? que mierda¡

Chrona´s pov

Me lance en mi suave cama, hace unas semanas me había mudado aquí y ya me sentía como en casa, ya había llenado de muebles y todo eso mi nuevo departamento, aun que claro recién había terminado de ordenar, estaba cansada, mañana comenzaría mi nuevo trabajo cerca de aquí, la dueña me había llamado hace poco para avisarme que ya había encontrado a las demás chicas con las que iba a trabajar

Flash back

Iba caminando cerca de mi nuevo departamento cuando vi que un anuncio que decía se necesita cantante y bailarina, buena paga, tratar aquí" a decir verdad hace algún tiempo había renunciado a mi anterior trabajo ya que un tipo de dio un agarron, no hace falta decir que atravesó la pared de un golpe que le di, necesitaba el trabajo, de verdad que si, entre, pero o era lo que yo pensé al principio, yo pensaba que seria uno de los clubes a los que asiste el papa de maka y trabaja Blair, pero no era así, habían mesas dispersas en muchos lados, un gran escenario, pero en las paredes habían diseños de animes, el local era enorme

-disculpa en que te puedo ayudar?- me pregunto una mujer de cabellos negros largo y de ojos azules intensos, traía un traje formal, ajustado que recalcaba su delgada y muy bien proporcionada figura, traía una blusa blanca con detalles, con dos botones abiertos en la parte superior, exponiendo algo de su pecho, un bleiser negro y una falda corta sobre la rodilla negra también

-hola, quería pedir el puesto como cantante y bailarina-le dije tímidamente la mujer sonrío alegre

-que bueno, bien, acompáñeme a mi oficina- así lo hice, la mujer se llamaba Vanesa pero le gustaba que la llamasen nesha , resulta que el local era un restaurante y karaoke de anime, no sabia mucho sobre eso pero me gustaba mucho una serie que hablaba de vampiros, se llamaba rosario to vampire, y la otra que me gusta es utena, maka dice que me parezco mucho a ella, y es verdad, la única diferencia es que yo tengo el cabello mas largo y mas busto, lo cual siempre me molesta, por eso siempre los oculto con vendas especiales, gracias a kami-sama que las chicas no se han dado cuenta, en fin, las chicas de su acto en vivo habían renunciado por diferentes motivos, y necesitaba con urgencia nuevas chicas, me mostró la suma que ganaría, era muy buena (ustedes imagínense según sus países, por lo menos en el mío serian $700.000 por mes seria bueno XD inner: sueña), acepte, me entrego unos DVDs, me dijo que los viera, de ellas se trataría nuestra función, si al publico le gustaba el acto seguí siendo el mismo sino se cambiaria, acepte con gusto los DVDs y salí de allí con una sonrisa, pero me vino un antojo y compre helado de pistacho (rico) y me dispuse a ver el anime, el cual se llama "monster high"

Fin flash back

Hace poco había terminado de ver la serie completa, bueno en realidad no era tanto una serie, sino que eran como cortos, pero en si me gustaron mucho, la canción que bailarlos también era de la serie, me gusto mucho, me puse mis pijamas y me dormí casi inmediatamente

General pov

Chrona caminaba hacia el karaoke y anime, iba vestida con una falda de tablones negra con bordados en la parte baja de la falda, no faltaba decir que debajo llevaba calzas fucsias y unas botas negras hasta la rodilla con tacón medio no muy grueso ni muy delgado, llevaba un polera manga larga fucsia con una rosa negra grande que cubría la mayor parte de la polera, sobre eso un polerón negro sin diseños, una bufanda negra y guantes fucsias, entro rápidamente en el local, se saco la bufanda, y se dirigió a la oficina, toco la puerta, escucho un pase, entro feliz a la oficina de conocer a sus nuevas compañeras, pero su cara fue la de total sorpresa y horros al ver de quienes se trataba

-chrona te presento a tus nuevas compañeras de trabajo, ellas son maka albarn, patricia Thompson, Death the Alice y tsubaki nakatsukasa- en ese momento recién nesha abrió los ojos y vio las caras que tenían las chicas, de sorpresa y confusión total- he…ya se conocían?-pregunto un tanto confundida a lo que las chicas solo pudieron asentir-que bien, ahora vayan a ver la anterior coreografía y pónganse a trabajar que estrenamos en una semana-les dijo nesha sacándolas de su oficina y cerrando la puerta, chrona se puso seria y camino hasta donde se encontraba el escenario, el camino fue en silencio, una vez arriba las chicas sonrieron

-nunca pense que podríamos llegar a trabajar en el mismo local, en fin, que personajes les ha tocado?-pregunto chrona las chicas sonrieron

-a mi me toca ser draculaura-dijo maka divertida

-a mi cleo de nile-dijo alice mientras se ponía en pose egipcia (consejo, para que conozcan mejor a los personajes vean la serie, es cortita aunque sea algunos capítulos para que se imaginen a las chicas)

-a mi lagoona-dijo tsubaki tranquilamente

-yo soy clawdeen, una mujer lobo-dijo Patty feliz mientras comenzaba a saltar

-bien entonces como cosa obvio yo soy Frankie, bien, vamos a ver como era la coreografía anterior, en la pantalla en donde se veía el karaoke se podía ver a las chicas bailando la coreografía anterior, las chicas se sorprendieron, la rutina era genial pero, era bastante mas fácil de lo que habían pensado

-bien chicas como van? –les pregunto nesha, las chicas asintieron

-bien, pero queríamos ver si algunas partes las podríamos cambiar?-pregunto chrona amablemente

-por supuesto la rutina anterior era un tanto aburrida, háganlo bien, sigan ensayando me voy-dijo nesha para luego irse junto a un perro a su oficia, quien sabe que hace en ella XD, tal vez sea escritora, seria genial

-chicas tengo una idea-dijo alice maléficamente

-cual?-pregunto tsubaki

-pues verán, este baile lo podemos hacer lo mas sensual que podamos he invitamos a los chicos, después de todo tenemos que usar disfraces-dijo alice algo sonrojada

-me gusta su idea-dijo nesha quien estaba detrás de las chicas, ellas por el susto dieron un saltito y la miraron sorprendidas

-como lo hizo?-pregunto Patty infantilmente

-secretos, y bien, así que los tarados de sus amigos aun no se dan cuenta de lo que sienten?- pregunto nesha a lo que las chicas asintieron claro obviamente menos Patty quien se puso pensativa-bien eso quiere decir que pueden utilizar esta oportunidad para demostrarles lo que se están perdiendo y que despierten de una vez jeje imaginen su cara babosas cuando las vean bailar- les dijo nesha felizmente y las chicas se rieron al imaginarse a los chicos así

-bien, lo haremos-dijo chrona feliz

-bien, entonces ensayemos todas juntas, vengan yo les ayudare-les dijo nesha mientras se sacaba el bleiser

-en casa de Kid-

-yahoooooooo tu gran DIOS a ganado otra vez-fe3stejaba Black Star

-vaya soul, nos ha vuelto a ganar, como lo ara?-le susurro Kid a soul y a Ragnarok

-seguramente hace trampa y mira lo que hay en el sobre-le decía soul a Kid enojado, desde que maka, Patty alice y tsubaki habían salido habían estado jugando clue, y Black Star les había ganado en todo, los chicos ya estaban estresados

-bien basta, mejor veamos una película-dijo Kid para sentarse en el sillón y encender la TV, justo en eso comenzó una película, tenia muy buena pinta

-como se llama?-pregunto soul sentándose junto a Kid, Black Star tomo la revista con la programación y busco, Ragnarok se sentó también

-se llama insidius-dijo Black Star

-bien veamos que tan buena es-dijo Kid, Black se sentó junto a ellos y se quedaron viendo la película

-en el departamento de chrona-

Ya ran las ocho de la noche y las chicas estaban comiendo un helado en el departamento de chrona, hace un rato habían terminado el ensayo y decidieron conocer el departamento de chrona

-no puedo creer que Justin te haya regalado este enorme departamento, es todo un pido por kami-sama-dijo alice

-seguramente le gustas mucho-dijo Patty feliz chrona se sonrojo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos

-eso creo, Justin es muy lindo aunque…-dudo chrona sonrojada, si bien Justin le atraía, aun seguía amando profundamente a Kid

-bueno déjenla, por hoy es suficiente, es mejor ir a descansar, mañana tenemos examen-dijo maka mientras se estiraba, las chicas se despidieron y chrona se fue a acostar

Las chicas iban camino a la mansión shinigami, vieron a Liz fuera de la casa, traía unas cuantas bebidas

-he Liz-chan que haces fuera?-pregunto alice

-es que los chicos están viendo una película de terror y su gritos me cansaron-dijo Liz mientras abría una bebida

-mmm interesante-dijo alice macabra, les susurro unas cuantas cosas a las chicas y todas sonrieron malignamente

-dentro de la casa-

La pelicula estaba por terminar, ella tomo la camara del suelo, la miro con horror, los chicos se encogían mas en el sillón, "aquí estoy" dijo el malignamente, ella se dio vuelta y miro horrorizada, todo se quedo negro, entonces sorpresivamente apareció el titulo de la pelicula, en ese momento los chicos sintieron unas manos en su espalda, el grito de terror no se hizo de esperar y los tres se abrazaron asustados y llorando como niñitas asustadas, alice prendió la luz y las chicas estaban muertas de la risa

-como pudieron-reclamaron los chicos enojados, ellas solo rieron más

-lo siento pero…jajajajjajjaja…no pudimos evitarlo-decía maka entre risas, después de un rato se retiraron, las Thompson se despidieron y se fueron a dormir, lo mismo Ragnarok, solo quedando los gemelos death, alice se puso seria, su hermano la miro extrañado

-Kid estas perdiendo la batalla-le dijo alice

-a que te refieres?-pregunto Kid pero ya sabia a que tema se refería

-a Justin le gusta chrona…y le ha regalado un departamento y por poco le ha dado un beso hoy-dijo mientras le entregaba las fotos, Kid estaba sorprendido, pero de eso no quedo nada al ver las fotos las cuales rompió lleno de ira

-no lo ara, yo la amo desde mucho antes que el que derecho tiene-Kid estaba enojado, alice nunca lo había visto así

-Kid, necesitas recordar-le dijo alice

-que cosa?...dime por favor-le dijo Kid

-no puedo, le prometí que no lo haría, lo siento, buenas noches-dijo alice para luego subir a su habitación, Kid se quedo solo en la habitación, golpeo fuertemente una mesa que se encontraba cerca

-no se que hacer- susurro mientras un par de lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, el la amaba, pero ya no sabia que mas hacer…


	10. Capitulo 10: noche de estrellas!

hello~~~! mina! e vuelto! con ams perversion y drama! comedia y mas1! muchas gracias a todos los que an seguido mis historias y a sus comentarrios! este es cortito gomene U_U! prometo que el proximo sera mas largo okas? x3! bauy! disfruten!

Capitulo 10: noche de estrellas! Amoríos en el baño

El tiempo había pasado, las chicas nerviosas se alistaban detrás del escenario, cada una con sus vestuarios, cortas falditas y ajustados pantalones, la gente empezaba a llenar la sala

-miren toda esa gente!-comento Liz emocionada terminando de arreglar y peinar a las chicas, lo que provoco que todas se pusieran mas nerviosas, obviamente exceptuando a patty que reía como maniática desquiciada, de pronto apareció una pelirroja de sensuales curvas y ojos azules

-..Nesha?_?-preguntaron las chicas, la muchacha solo rio meitnras su perra asentía, pero que carajos?!

-bueno chicas! Se han esforzado mucho! Así que demuestren lo buenas que son! Vamos x3! –grito emocionada al estilo fangirl, las chicas rieron un poco nerviosas, nesha se retiro con su perra, las luces del escenario estaban apagadas, todas se prepararon, Liz se fue a la primera mesa, donde estaban todos los chicos, Liz en medio, Soul Black y kid a su izquierda, y ragnarok, kilik que había venido de colado y…Justin, Liz podía ver la electricidad entre la miraba del pelinegro con el semi sacerdote según ella, lo que la incomodaba mas

-si siguen así los golpeare-amenazo con puños en alto a lo que ambos chicos apaciguaron sus pasiones, pero aun así con un deje de odio, las luces se apagaron y volvieron a prender en señal de que la función empezaría, el telón se levanto, las luces se prendieron, la función dio inicio... la música resonaba, los zapatos de las chicas, las babas que caían de los hombres del público, y de los que no eran pervertidos, las miradas divertidas, claro que del grupo de nuestros amigos, se notaba que TODOS eran unos pervertidos, pues Liz, entre burlona e incómoda, notaba las NOTABLES erecciones de los chicos, mientras que sus amigas seguían bailado y moviéndose, nesha solo tenía esa sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras shasha su perra se encargaba de dirigir al equipo de grabación (momento wTF?), luego de que la coreografía termino, el local se inundo de aplausos, aullidos y demases, las chicas salieron casi huyendo del escenario mientras que patty solo reía como siempre

-wau! Jirafas! –gritaba patty mientras se quitaba las ropas en el camerino (tan loca como para desvestirse en publico no está ._.)

-uff, que bueno que todo salió bien ^^-dijo Maka, mientras terminaba de ponerse sus ropas normales

-¿Dónde está tsubaki? –pregunto la shinigami al no ver a la chica ninja

-jajaja! Blackstar se la llevo jajaja!-dijo patty mientras creaba con palitos de helado una jirafa, las chicas se miraron confundidas, para que Black se llevaría tsubaki tan de repente?

**en el baño del personal**

los gemidos de la joven se escapaban de lo profundo de su garganta , mientras cerraba sus ojos cargados de lujuria, y ¿Cómo había terminado en aquella comprometedora situación? Fácil, digamos que su técnico estaba sobre excitado después de verla en aquel erótico según él, baile, desde hace mucho que ella no era virgen, pues el mismo chico que en este momento tenía sus manos dentro de su corta ropa era el mismo que una noche de luna llena la había hecho suya por primera vez, la beso con fuerza y posesión, tsubaki tembló bajo el, siguieron devorándose mientras él la sentaba en el lavabo del baño de mujeres de los trabajadores, se separo con un leve hilillo de saliva entre ambos, Black Star empezó a besar y devorar su cuello mientras desgarraba las ropas de su sensual arma, la chica gemía bajo los tenaces y veloces dedos de su técnico, siguió bajando sus dedos mientras que empezaba a devorar los pezones de la chica sobre el brasier de esta, tsubaki trataba de retener sus gemidos, Black estaba que no se contenía, pero sabía que necesitaba que la chica estuviera perfecta para su gloriosa entrada, además, le encantaba lo que provocaba en ella, verla con ese intenso y provocador sonrojo, sus pezones erectos tentadoramente, sus bajos gemidos, su humedad, lo volvía loco, lo convertía en una bestia, jalo una vez más su pezón con fuerza, logrando que tsubaki se estremeciera bajo el, le quito sus pantis lentamente, mientras la acariciaba y seguía degustando de aquellos erectos pezones, tsubaki no lograba contener todos los gemidos que en su garganta aparecían, Black luego de haber enrojecido ambos, bajo sus besos por su abdomen, su vientre, y luego, abrió de piernas a la chica, sonrió pervertida mente al ver la humedad de la intimidad de la chica, y suavemente, empezó a penetrarla con sus dedos subiendo su pierna por sobre su hombro, mientras que con su otra mano tocaba el clítoris de tsubaki que no dejaba de dar gemidos de placer poco contenidos, siguió su vaivén suave, para luego penetrarla con dos dedos y empezar a lamer su clítoris, tsubaki se sentía cada vez más excitada, casi de manera suplicante miro al chico para que entrara en ella, el sonrió satisfecho, quitándose sus pantalones mostrando la gran erección que tenia, se froto un poco con la chica, que arqueo la espalda, sonrió satisfecho a punto de entrar en ella cuando…

-oye tsubaki tú tienes m…O MI FUCKING GOOOD!-grito Alice abriendo e golpe la puerta con todo los demás, de ser chicos relativamente normales pasaron a ser un montón de jitomates sorprendidos, Black antes de que vieran o comentaran algo mas lanzo una bomba de humo y desapareció con la chica

-..Todos hagamos como que no vimos nada si?-dijo Liz que se le iba pasando el sonrojo, pero kid estaba pensativo…muy pensativo, mientras miraba la pelirosa desmayada en brazos de Maka del sonrojo que tenia, aquella imagen tan comprometedora le trajo las de su sueño a la mente...auqneu últimamente estaba cada vez ams convencido de que no era un sueño…


End file.
